Misery Business
by HouseOfAnubisFreakLover
Summary: Amber entered Nina into the talent show and now is forced to sing. Nina picks one of her faveorite songs to sing. Rated T for know aprant reason at all.


**Hi guys I'm back. My trip was awesome despite that it was really hot. If you don't know what I'm talking about, go and read my 'Update' Just an FYI, the flying is brutal. Try sitting in a plane for 13 hours people, your back kills if you wanna sleep the entire way there, but otherwise Jordan was amazing and I got to go to my cousins wedding. Also my brother got engaged and he is going to get married next year! I got a bunch of stuff from there and my sister-in-law-to-be is so nice- oh before I forget, I saw my baby cousin and she is soooooo cute. Like every time you play with her, her eyes get so wide and its just adorable. Oh and you know how Nina on the show has the eye of horus locket, well when I was watching HOA, my mom asked what necklace Nina was wearing, and I said its an eye of horus, so basically long story short, she decides to go out and buy one (that is not a locket) for me and my sister. Now I never asked for it but it is so pretty. Besides from that everything was a breeze. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or Switched at Birth or The Nine Lives of Chloe King or Pretty Little Liars (PLL) or Paramore or their song Misery Business. **

*Nina's POV*

Just when me and Fabian were together, she (Joy) just had to come along. She just had to come along and steal him from me. She is just a bitch sometimes. I don't know how Patricia put up with her. Just because she was gone for the term doesn't mean she can steal Fabian away from me just as soon as he asked me to be his girlfriend. Well today she will she see what she has done to me. Today was the annual school fair and people hade signed up to perform a talent or something they were good at. So, Amber signed me up without asking me and now I'm forced to play a song. _Great. _She told the whole house that I was performing. _Even greater. _But that's besides the point. I'm gonna teach Joy a lesson. "Now performing a song by Paramore is Nina Martian." The student body applauded. I slowly walked on the stage, not to fast, not to slow. The band started to play.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Lets take it from the top_

_She has a body like an hour glass_

_that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months she finally set him free_

_I told him I cant lie _

_He was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile._

When he asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes right away.

Then right when I left to do something she was kissing him right when I got back. And he didn't pull away.

Before this all happened at prom I told him he was the love of my life.

He was the one I thought about constantly.

She has it out for me. I can tell.

But I wear the biggest smile.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him right wear I want hi now_

_Whoa it never my intention to brag_

_To steal him all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him right where I want him now_

_And if could then you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so good_

I had him right where I wanted him.

And then she took him.

I never knew you would do something like this even though I knew this was coming.

_Second chances they don't ever matter_

_People never change_

_Once a whore your nothing more_

_I'm sorry_

_That'll never change _

_And about forgiveness we're both_

_Supposed to have exchanged _

_I'm sorry honey but I've passed it up_

_Now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible_

_To get what they want_

_And what they like _

_It's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

I will never ever forgive you Joy.

There are a million other bitches like you in the world who do just what you do.

They all look so innocent and nice.

They do it just to get what they want and what they please.

Well, you are one of those people Joy.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag _

_But I got him right where I want him now_

_Whoa it never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him right where I want him now_

_And if you could you know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so it just feels so good_

I can see Joy glaring at me. Her eyes shooting daggers at me.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true _

_not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving! _

I was there when he got sick.

I was with him through thick and thin.

Not one of them involving you.

Just watch my wildest dreams come true.

And not one of them involving you.

Cause I'm tired of playing games.

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him right where I want him now_

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him right where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_Cause I got him right where I want him now_

_And if you could then I know you would_

_Cause God it just feels so _

_It just feels so good_

When we got back to the house Joy wanted to talk to me.

Joy: "What was that at school?"

Nina: "Joy. I am gonna say this once and only once. You can have Fabian. There are a lot of people out there just like you. I'm tired of playing games. But one day I hope the same thing happens to you. I hope one day you get a taste of your own medicine. If Fabain breaks up with you, don't be surprised cause you have caused pain."

Joy: "He wont-"

Nina: "Let me finish. I said that you can have him. I done with your games. But I will never forgive you for what you have done. Now you can speak."

Joy: "…" I went back to what I was doing with the rest of the house.

**How was that. Good? Horrible? Decent? I will have Nina's outfit on my profile up later. It's shark week and I'm very excited cause my favorite animal is a shark. If you wanna be specific, it's a tie between the great white shark and the hammerhead shark. Oh and before I forget I might do a lot of Paramore songs just because 1) I love Paramore, 2) I can relate to a lot of there songs, and 3) I friking love Hayley's flaming orange/red hair. And I think that's about it. So yeah. Bye for now. And review. **


End file.
